This specification relates to providing suggestions within a document.
Document editing applications provide authors with many tools to assist users with drafting documents, such as word processing documents, e-mail messages, and network blog posts. The assistance provided by these tools varies greatly, from design assistance tools for designing layouts and formatting text, to revision tracking tools for tracking document changes. Other tools provide assistance based on the text included in the document, such as spell checking tools that check text for spelling errors, and grammar check tools that check text for grammatical errors. Each tool provided by a document editing application is generally designed to enhance the user's experience in drafting a document.